This planning grant is submitted in anticipation of a comprehensive ICBG effort in 2005. The comprehensive program aims are: 1) to discover marine natural products from Jamaican reefs as prototypes for the development of new therapies for cancer and infectious diseases, 2) to develop biological and chemical data relative to ecological factors in support of conservation/restoration efforts, and 3) to contribute to sustainable economic development and scientific/technological enrichment in Jamaica. This strategy will rely on a concerted multi-disciplinary, multi-institutional research effort of three associate programs, an administrative core, and a biological-testing core. Recent studies of marine natural products indicate that coral reefs represent one of the greatest resources for bio-, and chemo-diversity. Jamaica represents a biodiversity hotspot of many important coral reef organisms in the Caribbean, including algae and sponges, which have traditionally produced the greatest marine natural product diversity/bioactivity. While Jamaican reefs have been impacted by competing anthropogenic interests (e.g., fisheries, tourism, coastal development), they are recovering and ICBG-related conservation efforts will further spur the regeneration of these important coral reef systems. A successful ICBG application will require MOU's and MTA's between the University of Mississippi and the host country collaborator(s), a collection agreement with the cognizant government agency, and prior informed consent of local stakeholders. Thus, the aim of this planning grant is to consolidate appropriate partnerships and agreements, develop an operating framework and a detailed research plan, and generate preliminary biodiversity/ecological survey data requisite for success in the integrated core areas of the ICBG program. Our ICBG team includes expertise in biodiversity assessments, marine ecology & mariculture, marine microbiology, marine natural products isolation/structure elucidation, bioassay development, technology transfer/IP issues, and the design/analysis of social science surveys. These individuals are committed to providing meaningful transfer of training and technology to host country stakeholders in support of short- and long-term shared benefits. Significantly, this ICBG program recognizes the potential fragility of tropical marine resources and has thus incorporated mechanisms to develop sustainable resource practices (including mariculture, microbe culture, and defense induction) for harvesting important biomedical and/or biotechnological products. This planning grant will promote awareness of human health issues, biodiversity conservation, marine natural resource utilization, and biomedical/biotechnological training to Jamaican, and US, scientists collaborating in support of socioeconomic opportunities and human/environmental health for host country stakeholders.